


Headaches and Trolls

by SpiralingDragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralingDragon/pseuds/SpiralingDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's got a bad migraine and none other than loud-mouth McFussypants Karkat has decided to come by and torment the red eye'd Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches and Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more I guess? Idk  
> titfuckingcanoftuna.tumblr.com

Dave: Try to sleep.

Sounds like a great idea.

Marvelous, actually. Especially with the throbbing headache that has been incapacitating you for the past two days. Sensitive eyes and the bright ass fluorescent lights that lit the rooms and corridors of this fucking meteor were not a great combination.

Nevertheless, you were more than willing to let your current migraine slowly ebb away and go back to your daily life.

However the incessant banging on the door was not helping at-fucking-all.

“Go away!” you yelled, a bit too loudly as you winced at the tone of your own voice.

The knocking stilled.

“Strider!”

Fucking great.

Karkat-loudmouth-Vantas was the one banging on your door.

“Go away, Vantas,” you grumbled from inside your blanket cocoon, only a mess of blond hair sticking out of the red comforter.

You heard the door woosh open and groaned softly. You heard Karkat take several steps into your darkened bedroom.

“Strider, Rose sent me to-”

The grating voice trailed off, presumably when he saw you in your nest.

“Strider, you okay?”

Karkat's voice had dropped to a much more tolerable tone and there was a gentle clacking of something being set on your desk.

“Just fuck off, man,” you groaned. “I feel like crap and don't want to put up with your bullshit right now.”

The room was quiet, and you figured Karkat had left when you felt a weight shift your bed as the troll sat down on the edge.

“What's wrong, Strider?” he asked, his tone quieter than usual, but with that infliction that you knew meant he wouldn't settle for a 'nothing'.

Ugh. Fucking great.

“Just a headache, bro,” you said, the sentence muffled by a pillow as you drug it to your chest to hug. Thankfully, Karkat seemed to have understood.

“Let me in the covers, Strider,” he said and, without warning, pulled the blankets back and climbed under them to join you.

“Wha-no-aahhhgggggg....” you were about to struggle and kick the gray-skinned menace out of your bed, but the sudden movement made your headache spike again and you whimpered in a very un-Striderly fashion that you would vehemently deny later.

Karkat wriggled under the sheets behind you and with the tips of his claws began to gently run them over your bare back. It didn't take too long before you sighed and leaned back against the soothing touch of the intruder.

“It's your eyes, isn't it?” Karkat asked softly. You didn't know that he could sound to gentle. It was pretty nice. You only nodded your response. “I thought so. I used to get bad headaches when I was little because of...well.....my eye color, I guess is one way to put it. Crabdad was a pretty shitty Lusus, but he knew how to take care of me when I wasn't feeling well. He'd scratch my back and head and sing songs to me....heh...”

You knew Karkat would never admit it, but he seemed pretty fond of his Lusus, and without thinking you spoke the next sentence that came to your head. “Can you sing to me?”

Wait.

What?

Karkat's gently scratching stilled for a moment before picking back up again. “Uh...sure, I guess....” he said. “But it isn't like you'll fucking understand the songs. It's literally like clicks and skrees and stuff that Crabdad sang to me.”

“It's okay,” you mumbled,feeling your eyes grow heavy. “I'd like to hear it.”

With a huff, Karkat shrugged and began making soft clicking sounds. It was a weird sound that seemed to come from the troll's throat and chest. Like some weird clicking cicada purr or something.

It was a short song, but Karkat had started to move his scratching in rhythm with the tune, and soon found his hands running through your greasy hair.

“S'the song mean?” you ask sleepily, rolling over without thinking and looking at the nubby horned troll.

Karkat froze for a minute before sighing and continuing to run his fingers through your hair. “Uhh..I guess...roughly translated it said...fuck. Uh..Sleep well little grub, the pain will go away. Don't fret or fear. Because I'm here to stay....Or something like that.”

You smiled, snaking an arm over Karkat's hip. Your headache was still present, but the company was nice. Especially when he scratched your back and played with your hair like that.

Slowly, you began to drift off to sleep and just as you were about to completely pass out, you felt movement. You opened your eyes in time to grab Karkat's sleeve before he got out of your bed.

“What?” he asked, looking down at you, eyebrows coming together as he watched you.

You hesitated a moment. “Don't...go away...” you managed to finally say. Karkat rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb over to your desk.

“Strider, you're a fucking mess. I'm not going to just leave you. You do need to eat something though, which is why I came here in the first place. So sit your ass up and at least eat something before passing out,” he said, causing you to release him. He wandered over to the desk and returned with a tray of food. A sandwich and some Doritos and a glass of apple juice.

You downed the AJ almost instantly, then demanded to know where Karkat had gotten it.

“Rose may not have been able to make any, but I made some accidentally a week or so ago,” he said with a shrug. “I have some left, but I don't really remember how I made it, so there isn't much.” After that you ate about half of the sandwich and a few Doritos before curling back up into a ball and shunning any and all light.

You heard the tray clack back onto your desk then felt the covers lift off the bed behind you before Karkat's weight returned to it. This time, you welcomed the troll into your bed, and relaxed against him when he wrapped an arm around your chest and pulled you close to him.

“Go to sleep, Dave,” he said softly, his breath tickling the back of your neck.

“Mmkay...” you mumbled, sighing when you felt his claws return to your scalp. “Whatever you say, boss.”

You could feel the sigh against your skin and figured Karkat was rolling his eyes.

“Just shut up and sleep, Strider.”


End file.
